


Demons and a Shield

by Starlord25



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, but i ship bobbi and skye more, fight me, no jess death, sam and jess could have a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord25/pseuds/Starlord25
Summary: Spn/Aos AU where Jess is rescued by SHIELD before she dies and is trained like an agent. Sam and Dean learn about SHIELD on a job and find Jess AKA Mockingbird AKA Bobbi.





	1. SHIELD saves the day.......for once

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing an idea. May continue or not.

Jess POV

I'm about to hop in the shower when there was a knock on the door.

"Um hello?" I say as I open the door to find a man I don't recognize.

"Hi is Sam Winchester here? I'm an old friend of him and his family." He asks, poking his head in and looking around.

"No he's out with is brother. I can tell him you stopped by if you'd like?" I tell him.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" He walks in to the apartment, looking around our photos before venturing closer to the bedroom of the loft.

"In about 10 minutes. He left with his brother a few days ago, but he called and should be home soon." I say still holding the door open trying to show him he should leave in a polite manner.

"Perfect." He creepily responds before turning to me, and I see his eyes turn yellow. He stabs me in the stomach before I'm thrown against the  far bedroom wall and begin sliding up till I'm on the ceiling above the bed. He goes into the bathroom and turns on the showers then leaves. I lay on the ceiling in agony for a few seconds after then I hear the door open.

"Jess? You home?" Sam shouts as I hear his foot steps get closer to the bedroom side. He lays down on the bed and groans. My blood drips onto his forehead before the ceiling lights on fire. I hear Sam scream in horror. His brother, Dean, runs in and drags him outside. I continue to lay on the burning ceiling accepting my death. A man in a suit comes into the room and grabs my shoulders. He takes me off the ceiling and wraps a blanket around me. I look around and see a SWAT like team around. The last thing I remember is being placed on a stretcher with an eagle logo on it. 


	2. Time Jump

Jess AKA Bobbi

It's been a few years since S.H.E.I.L.D saved me from that fire, and they explained to me that demons, ghosts, vampires, etc. are real. The man who rescued me, Coulson, told me that I was in danger because of Sam and that I couldn't go back to my old life. He said that everyone thought I died in that fire. It took me a while to accept everything. Coulson let me stay on his bus, since I couldn't go back home. I spent the first few months yelling at anyone about anything and everything. I must have been a terror to the team. I locked myself in my room most days but when I ventured out I just yelled and screamed if anyone came near me. Poor Fitzsimmons. They tried so hard when I first came aboard to make me feel better. Simmons even gave me gluten-free biscuits but I just threw them back at her. I wallowed in self-pity until the consultant, Skye, locked me in a room with her and just let me scream out everything to her. We really bonded after that. Ward began training both of us, but I soon advanced from her because I took self-defense classes before the fire. She was jealous at first but we soon made an agreement where I helped her improve her skills in fighting, and she taught me coding and created a new identity for me. I am now Barbra-Bobbi-Morse. I also apologized to Fitzsimmons for my behavior. Simmons started helping me expand my knowledge on biology because that is what I was previously studying. Fitz designed me a signature weapon, two batons that creates electronic shocks. May even trained me in espionage. I became a specialist like Ward. I even got a codename, Mockingbird.

Skye and I began dating a few weeks after she made me stop being a pitiful fool. She has quickly become the love of my life. I would do whatever I could for her. I would die. I feel guilty that I moved on so fast from Sam, but I knew that I could never see him again or even go back to him. Skye saw my guilt and assured me that we could take things slow. It wasn't until my return from my first undercover mission did we share our first kiss. After that I knew she was my soulmate. She was the perfect gentlewoman and waited as long as I needed to be able to fully commit to her. We moved into the same bunk after that and the rest is history. Everything was perfect until demons started showing up and that lead to Sam and Dean finding me.


End file.
